Someone Like You
by sherlocforeves444
Summary: MorCroft!1! Losely based on SOmmeone Like You by Adele! M for lemons in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Mycofted looked at Morarity.  
"So," mycrofted said.  
"Stchrpt" Morarity siad. (Gettid cuzz he talks funny hah)  
The tension in the room rose.

3 Months Earlier  
"Hmm sounds interesting," said Morarity. He was lonely cuz he hatez molly. He's stil a bad guy but bad guys can get lonly 2. So he went to his compter and typd in the address. Suddenly... the website appeared! (Ok I never been on eharmony so jus remind that). He made an acount on the sit and his email was badguyzhatesherlok gmail (cuz gmail is bettr but emails are lamme). Then he went loking for availabl people in his area. Ther were a lot of hits but one looked cool so he went and clicked on it.  
He was happy about it! Ther was only 1 pic but the girl looked hott. But it was also kinda blurry. But she sounded really cool and stuff. She liked drinkin an dancing, 2 thinks that Morarity loved! But he mostly wanted to fuck her.  
He sent her a message askin her out on a date. He invitied her to his favorit pub. She responded quicky: "sure you look hott!  
There date was on for friday nite. Morarity got al dressed up. He was thinking that it was weird that the girl had a boyish name lik myroftd. But he new it was a girl because the photo was girly. So be forgto about it and finished getting ready for there dat. He wore a coll siut and got al dressed up and loked suppr hottt!  
The they both arised.  
Morarity was shocked.  
Mycrofted was... A guy?!

**Plese no flmaes! I'm supur excitied this is my first fanficton evar! pLease review!111**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M for lemons!111! YAY LEMONS!1**

"Your a guy?" Morarity yelled. He wasnt happy about this twist! (Im so clevr hahah)

"Well kinda but im a drag quenn." Mycroft said.  
Morarity thout about it, and decide he didnt care becase he loved him! (Morcroft forever!)  
"Its ok I dont care. Wanna go bac to my place?" Morarity said. Mycrofte smiled. (Ok, so mycroft still identifis as a guy he jus wears women's clothes. Itsexplanes in later chapter) Then they went up stars to moraritie's room.  
This is when the magic begins.

"Oh I like your apartment" said mycrotf. "It's realy nice. Oh look ther's your bed."

Even though he babled a bit Morarity realy wanted to fuck him. But they soon found out that neithr of them had ever had sex with a guy befor!

"Wht but your a drag queen!" morarity shouted.

"yea but ive nevr done it befor because... i wasnt always a drag queen!" mycfort siad.

Morarity gasped!

"But you lok so naturel! I dont beleve it!" morarity said.

"wel you should cuz it's true!' mcroft said.

"ok, welll let's try anyway cuz I realy feel a real attraction!" MOrarity said, than coovered his mouth. he didn't mean to say that!

mycorft looked touched! He realy liked morarity too! he grabed his fcace with his manacured hamd and kised his lips. Sparks flu.

"but mycroft!" morarity gasped.

"come on I'm rady!" mycroft said, taking Morarity's hand and putting it on his hardened member. Morarity gasped as mycroft began to rub thier cocks together.

"Let's do it!" Mycroft said. He took of his shirt and begn to strip morarity as well.

"wait!"morarity said. "I hav to tell you aomethin importnat."

"oh do you mean tht youre evil and want to kill my brother?" mycrooft said, surprising morarity. "Yah I already figured that out. Youre email waz badguyzhatesherloc gmail. it was prtty easy. But I dont care." He bent over to nibble on Morarity's ear. "Cuz I love u and would lovwe to fuck you."

Morarity bacam more agrasive with Mycrotf's permison. the room heatd up as thy made there way to morarity's bed. the creakin bed made the neigbors wodner wht was going on. they were both nakd now. Mycroft (bein the submissive) obediantly suked morarity's cock when the hott domanant pushed his head down. whe n they were done with that, Morarity flipped mycroft over.

"Oh Moaraity!" mycroft yelled.

but then... SHerlock ran into the room!

**EHHH! Yummy lemons! plees review! mor updates soon !**


	3. Chapter 3

**STOP FLAMING! YES THIS SI MY SHIP! SERIOSLY, STOP IY!111! I WROKED REALY HARD ON THIS! SHUT UP!**

"Thur is a crime hur!" Said sherloc screamd in his glorous southrn acent.  
"Sherloc, whrts wrong?" Mcroft said in his engish acent.  
"Jon DOENT LOVE ME!" Sherloc siad.  
"OH NOOOOO!" Said the oter 2 men.  
"Come her sherloc let me comfot you!" Sad mycfort.  
The brothers hugged.  
"Wait wat are you guys doin?" Said sherloc.  
"NOTHING" said the oter 2 men.  
"Okiedokie well wat can I do to mak Jon love me?" Sherloc.  
Morarity and mycroft looked at eachother. They put there hands in th air and said in a singsony voice, "EHarmony!11!"  
They tol sherloc wayt to do. And the game had begun.  
SIDESTORY  
why is mycroft a drag quuen.  
A few moths ago, sherloc jumpd off a building (remmber?). Mycrotf flet lik he had flaled sherloc as a brother. He went to a bar to drink his feellings.  
But he went to the worng bar. It was realy a gay bar for drag queens. He started talking to the guy next to hi m. They hit it of pretty ewll, and mycrotf starting thinkin about becomin a drag queen himslef.  
So for the past moths he bacme a drag queen. He liked guys but had nevr hit it off like her had wiht morarity.  
Thst is why he didnt now anything about sex with him!

**pleese revow! BUT NO FLAMS!**


End file.
